


Liebesbrief

by Melian12



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kaleun is awesome, M/M, World War II
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Alternatives Ende zu "Der Brief"Was, wenn der II WO dem I WO doch hinterhergelaufen wäre?





	Liebesbrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Der Brief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558931) by [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us). 



„Laurenz! Laurenz, bitte warte!“

Kaum dass Justus den Inhalt dieses Briefes ganz umrissen hatte, kletterte er so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Koje und lief dem I WO hinterher. Den Brief in seiner Hand hielt er eisern fest, als hinge sein Leben daran, ihn nicht zu verlieren. Wenn es stimmte, was Laurenz ihm da geschrieben hatte…

Wie blind hastete er durch das Boot, dem anderen Offizier hinterher, stieß sich mehrmals den Kopf und die Schienbeine an irgendwelchen Dingen und rempelte einige Matrosen an, die ihm im Weg standen, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er wollte Laurenz einholen, der ihn und seine Rufe nicht beachtete, sondern erst unter dem Turmluk stehen blieb und nach oben sah.

„Mann auf Brücke?“

„Jawoll!“

„Laurenz, bitte!“ Jetzt hatte Justus ihn erreicht. Es schien ihm wie ein Wunder, dass außer ihnen nur ein weiterer Matrose in der Zentrale war, der über die Karten gebeugt stand und sich nicht weiter um die beiden Offiziere kümmern würde. Also wagte er es, Laurenz die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und ihn zurückzuhalten, als der gerade aufentern wollte. „Bitte, lass uns reden… darüber.“

Laurenz drehte sich zu ihm um, sein Blick war schwer zu deuten, gleichzeitig stahlhart und verletzlich weich, und Justus war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das Zittern in Laurenz‘ Stimme nicht einbildete, als der ihm antwortete: „Ich wüsste nicht, dass es da etwas zu reden gibt.“

Justus sah ihm in die Augen. „Dein Brief…“ Er schluckte. Immer noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob Laurenz es ernst meinte oder ihn nur vorführen wollte. Aber so, wie der ihn gerade ansah… Entweder war Laurenz ein verdammt guter Schauspieler, oder es war ihm tatsächlich ernst mit ihm. Wenn er in dem Brief ehrlich gewesen war, dann… ja, dann sah Laurenz aus, als wäre er im Begriff, eine furchtbare Dummheit zu begehen. Und allein, um das zu verhindern, ging Justus das Risiko, vor der ganzen Mannschaft bloßgestellt zu werden, gerne ein.

„Dein Brief… bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Laurenz starrte ihn an. „Das… das sagst du nur so. Bitte, lach mich jetzt nicht auch noch dafür aus. Ich hätte dir das nie schreiben dürfen. Ich schäme mich so schon genug vor mir selbst…“

Langsam schüttelte Justus den Kopf. Noch immer lag seine Hand auf Laurenz‘ Schulter, und das fühlte sich so schön warm an… „Du musst dich doch nicht schämen.“ Er streckte seine andere Hand aus, die nicht auf der Schulter des anderen Offiziers lag, und in der er noch immer den Brief hielt, streckte sie ihm hin und bat ihn nochmal: „Bitte, komm. Wir gehen in die O-Messe. Und reden. Über das. Über alles. Über uns“, fügte er noch leiser hinzu.

Zögerlich blickte Laurenz ihn an.

Hinter Justus drängte sich jetzt Kriechbaum in die Zentrale. „Darf ich mal vorbei?“

Justus trat einen Schritt nach vorne, stand fast Brust an Brust mit Laurenz. Er war dem I WO so nahe, dass er seinen angestrengten Atem an seiner Wange fühlen konnte. So nahe, wie er ihm trotz aller Enge an Bord noch nie gewesen war. Und auch das fühlte sich warm und gut an…

Er warf Laurenz einen letzten fragenden Blick zu. Lange würden sie hier nicht so stehen bleiben können, ihre intime Position verriet zu viel. Er würde Laurenz jetzt noch einmal bitten, mitzukommen, und wenn der wieder nichts sagte, würde er wieder ins Bett –

„Gut. Gehen wir.“

Es überraschte Justus ein wenig, dass Laurenz auf einmal wieder die Initiative ergriff, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er es ja auch irgendwie bis zum Offizier geschafft, und wenn er auch ein ideologisch durchgeformter Mann war, der vor einem Oberen schnell mal einknickte, hatte er doch ein gesundes Maß an Selbstbewusstsein und Durchsetzungsvermögen.

Laurenz wischte jetzt die Hand von seiner Schulter, aber auf eine so zärtliche Art und Weise, dass sich Justus‘ Grinsen wieder auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte. Er sah dem anderen Offizier kurz hinterher, wie er durchs Kugelschott stieg, dann folgte er ihm mit gebührendem Abstand in die O-Messe.

Als Justus dort ankam, saß Laurenz bereits auf seiner Koje und hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Justus dankte Gott und sämtlichen Mächten des Schicksals, dass sowohl der Leitende als auch der Ingenieursschüler gerade auf Posten waren. Und dass sie hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen der Koje relativ ungestört reden konnten, als Justus sich jetzt neben Laurenz auf die Matratze setzte und die Knie anzog.

„Worüber willst du denn reden?“, murmelte Laurenz schließlich.

Justus lächelte ihm zu. „Über deinen Konflikt, der da anscheinend zwischen deiner Weltanschauung und deinen Gefühlen besteht.“

Laurenz verzog leicht das Gesicht.  „Das ist so… furchtbar“, murmelte er. „Es ist so falsch, weißt du? Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich… ich _fühle_.“

Vorsichtig streckte Justus die Hand nach ihm aus. Das sonst so typische freche Grinsen war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen, er sah Laurenz ernst an. „Das… ist doch nichts schlimmes.“

„Verdammt, ich liebe dich!“, brach es da aus Laurenz heraus. „Ich liebe _dich_! Ich bin doch kein richtiger Mann mehr, wenn ich Gefühle für dich habe! Wie soll ich denn so ein guter, deutscher Offizier sein, Verantwortung übernehmen, mein Land repräsentieren…“ Seine Finger hatten sich in sein Kissen gekrallt, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Justus‘ Hand lag jetzt leicht auf Laurenz‘ Schulter und begann, ihn vorsichtig zu streicheln. „Ganz genau so wie vorher auch. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber. Du bist doch deshalb nicht anders als davor.“ Er rutschte vorsichtig ein wenig näher zu ihm hin. „Und wenn du kein Mann wärst… dann würde ich dich doch nicht lieben.“

„Aber…“

„Du darfst dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken machen, Laurenz.“ Justus ließ seine Hand jetzt vorsichtig von der Schulter seines Kameraden auf dessen Brust rutschen. Er konnte den Herzschlag des anderen fühlen, kräftig und lebendig und warm… „Manchmal muss man eben Dinge fühlen. Da kann man nicht nachdenken.“

Laurenz sah ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß ja nicht…“

Jetzt war Justus‘ Grinsen wieder da. „Dann… kannst du es ja einfach mal ausprobieren. Oder? Schadet doch nicht.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Das Fühlen.“ Er rutschte noch ein wenig näher, bis er direkt neben dem I WO saß, und breitete die Arme aus. „Darf ich?“

Laurenz seufzte leise, er bewegte sich nicht, aber er wehrte sich auch nicht, als Justus jetzt vorsichtig seine Arme um ihn legte und sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Sein rötlicher Bart kitzelte ihn am Hals, und kurz fragte sich Laurenz, ob er Justus nicht vielleicht doch mal vorschlagen sollte, dass er sich rasierte. Aber dann fühlte er nur noch die Wärme des anderen Körpers neben sich, und ihm wurde langsam bewusst, wie sehr er sich eigentlich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt hatte. Menschliche Wärme und Nähe, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Zuwendungen, die Justus ihm einfach so anbot, die er sich nur zu nehmen brauchte, die er wollte…

Ja, die er wirklich wollte. Nach denen es ihn verlangte. Nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte. Wenn er manchmal oben auf der Brücke gestanden und stundenlang auf den Horizont gestarrt hatte, und seine Gedanken auf dem Meer davongetrieben waren, da hatte er sich manchmal vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn Justus jetzt hinter ihm stehen und ihn umarmen würde. Aber keine Vorstellung, kein Traum war so schön und warm wie das, was er jetzt fühlte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einfach nur, und er fühlte Justus‘ Atemzüge an seinem Hals und seine Arme um seine Schultern, und seine Hände, die ihm sanft den Rücken streichelten, und das war alles, was er gerade brauchte.

Nach einiger Zeit traute Justus sich schließlich, das einträchtige Schweigen zu brechen.

„Was meinst du… können wir uns hinlegen?“

„Du… du meinst, du willst hier schlafen?“

„Warum denn nicht?“ Justus grinste wieder. „Hier unten ist es doch auch schön.“

Laurenz sah ihn kurz an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Die Koje war doch für einen Mann schon eng genug… Aber dann dachte er daran, dass Justus, wenn er sich jetzt nach oben legen würde, diese warme Umarmung und seine angenehme Gegenwart mit sich nehmen würde. Und er dachte auch daran, dass sie wohl schon nebeneinander passen würden, wenn sie sich auf die Seite legten und eng aneinander kuschelten. Und er nickte und legte sich so nah wie möglich an die Bettkante, während Justus hinter ihm sich an die mit Holz verkleidete Wand drängte und seinen Kameraden dann wieder fest in seine Umarmung zog.

 

Als der Kommandant einige Stunden später den Vorhang vor der Koje des I WO zurückzog, wollte er ihn eigentlich nur fragen, ob er wusste, wo der II WO war, weil dessen Koje leer war und er ihn auch sonst nirgends an Bord gesehen hatte. Er hätte allerdings nicht erwartet, seine beiden Offiziere tief schlafend und eng umschlungen in einem Bett vorzufinden. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, aber auch einem kleinen Lächeln schloss der Alte den Vorhang wieder und ließ sie schlafen. Es ging ihn ja doch nichts an, wie nah sie sich tatsächlich standen. Und vielleicht würde sein weltanschaulich durchgeformter I WO ja doch noch ein wenig auftauen, wenn Justus ihn glücklich machte. Wer war er schließlich, diese Zuneigung der beiden zueinander zu verurteilen?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nachts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611251) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12)




End file.
